There exist a number of methods to improve BGP convergence by increasing the routing information propagation rate or by increasing the number of routing states by labelling primary and back-up AS paths. The first method has the drawback that the optimal advertisement interval depends on the topology which is variable. The latter has the disadvantage that the number of routing states to be maintained in the router is doubled.